Harry Potter and the Innocent Truth's *Part One*
by Hari Sett
Summary: This will be posted in parts :) Harry was banished from the Dursleys where will he go? Someone at school is trying to get him expelled but who? Who is the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher and why is she so intersted in Harry? Find out in my story
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Innocent Truths

By Hari Sett

Harry lay awake pondering. He was 15 and still treated like a slave. This had been going on since he was a baby, Harry didn't know why he hadn't just killed himself. He had had all the chances and opportunities but he hadn't taken them, Of course he wouldn't do it know that he was going to Hogwarts. He wondered what he could do to get back at the Dursleys………..

The Next morning was dull and rainy, there wasn't a single patch of blue sky to be seen for miles. Harry dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, which was probably left over soggy fish or something similar. As he entered the kitchen smoke filled the air. He looked over at the stove it wasn't on fire but something disgusting like shriveled toads was cooking inside the pan. Harry walked over for a closer look just as his Aunt Petunia walked through the door.

"Err…Aunt Petunia what is this disgusting mouldy green stuff?" asked Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

"Don't shrivel your nose at it." Began Aunt Petunia snootily "It's your breakfast. You're the one that told Dudley you ate toads at school so I thought I'd give you a bit of a treat!" she said her lips curling at the sides. Harry sighed…

"DON'T YOU SIGH AT ME BOY!" Shouted his Aunt. "WE PAY FOR YOUR FOOD YOU KNOW AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE PENNY TO YOUR NAME!" She shouted using one breath!

"I DO TO!" Retorted Harry. "I HAVE MILLIONS IN THE GRINGOTTS BANK." After Harry had said this he deeply regretted it. There was a deadly silence while Aunt Petunia suddenly turned purple.

"VERRRRRRNNNNNONNNN!" She shouted with all her might. Uncle Vernon came running down the stairs;

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"HEEEEEE…HAASS….MUNNNNN…..EEEEEEY." (AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW I SPELT IT WRONG.) Uncle Vernon's lips curled into an evil sneer.

"So." He said slowly to Harry. "You have money ey?" he laughed a short laugh. "Give it here…" he said suddenly getting serious.

"It's in the bank." Harry retorted "And if you want it, tough it's mine NOT IN ANY WAY OR SENSE WILL IT EVER BE IN YOUR HANDS!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon roared. "GO ON OUT OUT OUT OUT! Harry ran upstairs grabbed his trunk opened it and begun putting all his school things in it. When he had finished packing he rushed downstairs opened the front door and ran out.

"AND NEVER COME BACK." Said Uncle Vernon to his retreating back. The door slammed behind him. Harry walked up to a rock several blocks away. He was regretting everything he had said, he may have hated living with the Dursleys but he had no-where else to go. Harry suddenly remembered the KNIGHT BUS! He scrabbled for his wand. He found it at the bottom of his bag. He stuck his wand out looking a bit foolish. POP! The Knight Bus appeared with smoke billowing out the back. Harry stepped onto it.

"Ello there." Said a round-faced man in a red suit. "I am your conductor this evening welcome to the Knight Bus. The bus for stranded Witches and Wizards and where can I take you this evenin?" "The Burrow please." said Harry panting a little with relief.

"Sorry mate." Said the conductor "We aren't allowed to do ouses."

Harry's blood froze what was he going to do know?

IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SECOND PART TO THIS PUT ME ON YOUR AUTHOR ALERT!

Hari Sett

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry's heart froze. What was he going to do now?

THIS IS THE CONTINUATION OF HARRY POTTER AND THE INNOCENT TRUTHS YOU MUST READ PART ONE OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHATS HAPPENING. J

Harry thought wildly on the spot. He couldn't go to Diagon Alley Fudge was (without question.) going to send him back.

"Err…ello sir?" said the conductor quizically. "You've bin idle for a ittle while are you ok."

"Err yes." Said Harry quickly. "Diagon Alley please!" He was going to have to take his chances! Harry was given the same bed as last time.

"Umm.." Harry thought of something to say he didn't want to look stupid by not talking. "Is there only one nightbus." He asked nervously. As the conductor swiveled round to face him Harry flattened his hair over his scar.

"Only dis one!" replied the conductor casually. "Oh yeah." Said the conductor. "That reminds me you avn't paid up yet!" Harry scrambled to his feet and got his trunk out. As he scrambled through he gasped a loud throaty gasp and colapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

"Harry.." called a soft whispery voice. "Harry.." Harry tried to get up but he couldn't he was sitting on a blue sofa in someone's living room. The front door clicked open and two people a woman and a man came into the living room and said to him:

"Don't be afraid Harry…be careful this year kindness can be diceiving." Harry realised they were his parents and tried to cry out for them but he couldn't. His father smiled and with one whispery smile he said:

"We will be watching you."

And with that they dissapeared. 

FOUR WEEKS LATER…

Harry was lying on a bed in the hospital wing. He had been on there for four weeks and Ron, Hermione and the rest of the school were all worying about him and no-one knew when he'd be out.

Ron and Hermione slowly walked along the corridor to the hospital wing, hoping Harry would be awake or that he would wake when they came. Everday they had been carrying their presents and themselves up to him. Today they sat there waiting…

"Harry wake, up wake up…" Harry didn't move, Hermione sighed. Several hours later Ron and Hermione were ready to give up.

"Come on Ron." Said Hermione whistfully "Let's go." Ron mumbled something about killing Harry when he got up. Then the two of them got up from their uncomfortable wooden chairs and were shooed out by Madamme Pomfrey! Hermione walked up the steps on her own, Ron had got a detention for kicking Malfoy in the shin. (Hehehe!) 

'Hermione'Said a tiny whispery voice. It cackled lightly.'Come to me Hermione'It laughed but this time louder. 'Don't run and hide I will not hurt you!' It cackled an evil cackel. 'It's you Hermione it really is you.'

Hermione collapsed on the floor with a thud writhing and twisting trying to fight back. 'Your mine.'

Hermione suddenly got up smiled to herself and slowly swaying walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room……

FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HERMIONE IN THE NEXT PART OF: HARRY POTTER AND THE INNOCENT TRUTHS. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Harry Potter and The Innocent Truth's 

Part Three

Ron walked down to the dungeons to his detention. He was going to no doubt die if he was doing ANYTHING with Snape. He sighed and mumbled something about killing Malfoy for he had started it by punching him in the stomach. 

"Why hello Weasley!" said a drawling voice which made Ron's eyes catch fire. "How pleasant to see you!" Ron mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'sure whatever' and then asked Snape what he would be doing. It sounded like it would take him five years:

Clean the shelves

Wash the floor

Wash the tables

Get rid of Powdered Srudler in the custody pots (at least an hour.)

And apologise deeply to Malfoy by serving him for one whole day. 

Ron climbed the steps of the hall going up to the Gryffindor common room, it was 12:00pm and Ron wasn't happy at all. When Ron finally got up to his dorm he looked over to Harry's bed. It was as usual empty and bare as if no one was ever going to sleep there again. Ron hoped some one would and with that he fell asleep.

The next morning was as usual dull and rainy. Ron got up and looked around as if to see Harry looking down on him. Ron got up and got dressed, feeling refreshed he went down to breakfast. Hermione on the other hand was still sleeping in the dormitory even until breakfast was finished she slept and slept and slept. Ron who was getting worried about Hermione asked Lavender and Parvati to go check on her. Ron walked up with them in silence.

"What do you thinks wrong with her anyway?" asked Parvati who didn't like the silence that wrapped around them.

"I don't really know maybe she has an awful headache or something I'd like to know." 

"Ooh!" said Lavender "Weasley loves Granger." She giggled. "That'll be news for Hermione!" 

"Shut up!" Ron shouted at her he was going pink In the cheeks! Ron waited in the Gryffindor common room while Lavender and Parvati went up to see Hermione, they came down shortly afterwards and said blandly;

"She's asleep!"

Ron gaped at them. "What? Hermione asleep?" Ron looked at them his mouth hanging open, he quickly shut it when when a fly buzzed near him. "I don't believe you." He said. He wasn't amused at all. "If this is your I dea of a joke it's a stupid one." Said Ron as he walked up to the hospital wing. Ron walked through the Oak doors and ran over to the bed. It was empty…..

Sorry it took me so long to write this I had problems loading it up. J


End file.
